Soviet Log 55
Operation Honey Badger We picked up with the party, and the resistance running through the sewers of Moscow. We emerged in the 3rd ring of the city Just outside the walls, close to the river. With the heat on us and and nowhere to hide we embraced our Rogueness and found a spot for the Resistance to hide while we located a new base of operations. Each party member did their part (even Roq) to help and we located a warehouse that was in a quiet part of town. We paid for a few days of rent and got work on our plan to Infiltrate the Kremil Armory. In order to placate Kat the party has decided to ignore the plight of our dear friend and brother in arms, Brightmeer, and instead focus on saving the man coerced by the Black Goat who set us up to remove his political rivals and then saved our lives by banishing us to a gulag. But as long as Kat shuts up about it, it will totally be worth it. Also, when Eva checked the Patriarchs Prison it looked shutdown so we really have no idea where he is. Also, also, having elements of the Red Army helping us while we try to complete the ritual is sort of essential since we will get discovered otherwise. After much deliberation we came up with the surprisingly innovative strategy of disguising until we get caught. Given that we are headed to a hospital the flavor of sneak that seemed most appropriate was, obviously, hot doctors and so, Lisollette was once again drafted into service to forge documents for the group, with the ever over eager assistance of Kat (though not eager for the reasons that Eva suspected. Katya deftly avoided a block with her, Lisolette, and Giacomo locked in room together in consideration of an increasingly bitter Eva. Instead, Katya, was growing concerned that Lisolette and Svetlana were having relationship trouble. Hopefully four hours of good old girl fun with the two poor girls will give them the strength they need to weather their own emotional trials) and and Svetlana, she once again saved our bacon by providing us with accurate documents to bolster our deception. It is worth noting that the doctor would have ruined the whole job had it not been for some support from Mei. Meanwhile Roq,With Lillyanna's asssitance), completed 3 batches of Ley-Line Blocking Nanites, then used her Communications expertise to connect Eva to the Soviet internal communications network so she could start spreading the word about the Hot Doctors without Borders to further reinforce our cover story. Next Eva built an Ambulance and couple get away vehicles , Mei finished her Arch Spell, Roq made a surveillance system check to know surveillance things and Kat, Lisolette and Cyta disguised the party. A couple of Roguish resistance members helped out with some acquisition gathering some random low level medical supplies and gurneys to complete the illusion. We established that papers alone were not going to be enough to get us into the most secure building in the Soviet Union and planed to add some incentive to our request to enter the citadel with the prescence of a victim of the Nydus plague. Since no one wanted to volunteer to be a plague victim we enacted a crazy plan where by we would sneak into the disenfranchised zone, capture an infected spetsnaz, and use them as our infected victim. Eva located a likely victim, using Boris, for surveillence while Kat found us a near by, dank, parking garage where we could carry out our grisly work. We said our goodbyes to the NPCs and headed to the disenfranchised zone to pull off our hairbrained scheme. The plan went off without a hitch. Mei portaled a staff car into our trap and we captured a spetsnaz driver, while quicly dispatching the other 3 soldiers, While Kat and Roq interrogated the soldier, Eva altered all identifying marks on the staff car and made a thourough inspection (4hr block) of the vehicles particulars in order to be able to build targetted countermeasures in the future. With our prisoner secured sedated and loaded into the ambulance we are prepared to set out and complete our infiltration of the Armory. Current plan (while I still remember it): # Prepare Hot Doctors cover story/disguises/papers/ambulance and Arch-spells # Acquire Infected patient using Portal-Farraday-Trap # enter Kremlin using our Hot Doctors cover story # enter Armory using our Hot Doctors cover story with Infected patient - We know Dr. Volkov works with Virus so we can name drop # Rescue Vasiley - where in Armory/Infirmary is he? # Retreat from Armory building to nearest kremlin wall (across the street) # Nullify wall protections - Portal away # Leverage Vasiley to inspire revolution (Russian's love that shit) # Time our ritual to correspond with the populist revolt so everyone is too busy to stop us Rewards 11 Generic Eva 4 Random Points and 1 Benny Kat 1 Benny Category:Soviet